Girl Talk
by the moon and the stars
Summary: "Let's get something straight, Decker. You and me? We're in the same boat. It isn't just you he left behind." / While one bridge burns, Maze and Chloe build another. Post-2x13.


**Girl Talk**

 **Summary:** "Let's get something straight, Decker. You and me? We're in the same boat. It isn't just you he left behind." / While one bridge burns, Maze and Chloe build another. Post-2x13.

 **Disclaimer:** Can I own Maze? Pretty please? No? Rats.

 **A/N:** Something I wrote to pass the time until Luci returns tonight! Also because I haven't given Maze nearly enough love yet. This was pretty much written on the fly, so hopefully no obvious typos. Enjoy!

* * *

"Snap out of it."

Glancing up from her drowning Cheerios, Chloe's annoyed roommate took up her entire field of vision. "What?"

"I said," repeated Maze, " _snap out of it_. Half a dozen pot shots at your wardrobe choice and you're still a million miles away. I can only reshuffle that deck so many times, Decker."

Then she disappeared below the kitchen counter—only to pop up an instant later like a delighted Jack-in-the-box. With vodka in hand.

Without asking, she began drowning Chloe's Cheerios in earnest.

"Figures." Maze poured past the protests. "He skips town, and I go back to babysitting his barflies."

"Putting a pin in the part where you left _alcohol_ where my _kid_ could reach it, I didn't ask for a drink. Especially not _in my_ _cereal_." Chloe shoved the offending dish away. "And I'm not _his_ anything."

"Thing is—" Maze took a swig from the bottle. "—I really don't do the whole 'girl talk' thing. Locker room talk? Hell yeah. Touchy-feely crap? Much more Doc's domain. Too bad she's been ghosting me lately. She definitely knows something."

Chloe didn't need to ask what. "Even if she does, Linda is—or _was_ —his therapist. Her hands are tied, ethically. She probably just doesn't want to have to lie to you. She's just being a good friend, Maze."

"Right," she said slowly, leaning forward on her elbows. "Because friends tell each other the truth, no holds barred. Okay. Makes sense. That being the case, here goes." She nipped another mouthful. "Enough is enough. Quit pining. The tribe has spoken, and I'm officially voting you off this depression island. It's depressing _me_."

"How… inconsiderate of me."

"Damn straight."

"So this," Chloe motioned between them, "has nothing to do with you being upset with Linda? This is just some sort of solo, half-assed intervention? Maze, have you heard from him?"

She absolutely hadn't meant to ask that last one, and judging by the wry look directed her way, she wasn't the only one caught off guard.

"Obviously I'd tell you if I had."

Chloe gazed back evenly. "Would you?"

"Hey," snapped Maze, and she actually set the bottle down. "Let's get something straight, Decker. You and me? We're in the same boat. It isn't just you he left behind. My entire life I've stood by that ungrateful bastard's side, and call me crazy, but you'd think that would warrant better treatment than the disappearing act typically reserved for his flavors-of-the-week. No offense."

"Uh… some taken."

"I mean, seriously? Not even a goodbye text? Or his stockpile of booze as a parting gift? Good riddance." The bottle reappeared in Maze's fist. "He better stay gone or I'll kick his sorry ass on top of everything else."

"You miss him," observed Chloe, and her roommate scoffed.

"Doesn't mean I won't still kick his ass."

For a moment, the only sound between them was the vanishing of vodka, however one-sided. Chloe eyed her sad, ruined dinner with distaste.

Until she saw it for what it actually was.

"I miss him, too."

A genuine offering, but Chloe's attempt at smiling wilted. "Hang on," she just realized. "What do you mean, 'on top of everything else'? What did you do, Maze?"

"For starters, let's just say every public bathroom in a certain ten block radius knows _exactly_ what kind of man Lucifer Morningstar is." Chloe's mouth fell open, while Maze just shrugged. "What? I had an afternoon off."

"Vandalism is a crime, you know."

"So's your hobo-chic outfit, but apparently that isn't stopping you. Huh. Guess I had one more ace in the deck, after all." Her grin was devilish. "You gonna cuff me?"

"And damage your rep as the best bounty hunter in LA? Not a chance." Standing suddenly, Chloe nodded towards the front door. "How about instead I buy the retired bartender a real drink?"

"Deal. But before you grab your coat…." Maze halted her with a firm tug on her sleeve. "This needs to burn. Now."

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
